


The Storm

by DarkxPrince



Series: SWTOR Prompt Collections [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: female chiss, female zabrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt) The weather outside is ever-so-frightful. Depending on the planet, your character is in a snowstorm, a horribly strong thunderstorm, a sandstorm. And they’re stuck right in the middle of it. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

_The Force works in strange and mysterious ways,_ Jehilia thought.

The thunderstorm raged on, the cave she was in providing minimal protection. Normally she wouldn’t mind waiting out the storm, she had done just that plenty of times, though the company that had retreated into the cave with her could be … better. Sitting across the fire, meticulously cleaning a sniper rifle, was a Chiss female and Jehilia had no trouble recognizing her. The Chiss woman’s name was Rollishia, the Strategic Information Service (SIS) knew her as Imperial Intelligence’s “Cypher Nine.” Though Jehilia recognized the Imperial woman from a previous encounter.

It was several months ago, when the Jedi Master had encountered her long lost younger sister, Sharilia. For years she had dreamed about finding her sister alive … but never had she thought Sharilia would be a Sith Lord. Jehilia had been immeasurably overjoyed to find her sister … Sharilia, however, had not been. The rage the Zabrak Sith had flown into was instant and violent, and Jehilia had been forced to defend herself.  Their fight had lasted the entire day, a thunderstorm – much like the one outside the cave – raged around them. Exhaustion took its toll, and Jehilia was injured. Sharilia looked down as the Zabrak Jedi pressed herself against a tree.

As her sister readied her final attack Jehilia could sense all of the hatred and anger being poured into it. She merely gazed up at her sister, completely devoid of emotion. She knew she had failed her sister and Sharilia had every right to be angry with her. Sharilia screamed as she unleashed her attack, lightning arcing out from between her hands. Something happened though that Jehilia still wasn’t sure about … her sister’s attack went wide, blasting into a tree some distance away. Jehilia liked to think that, no matter how angry Sharilia was, the younger Zabrak couldn’t bring herself to kill her older sister. Sharilia dropped to her knees, and Jehilia explained everything that had happened since the two of them had been separated.

When she was finished, Sharilia returned to her feet and left without a word, walking past a Chiss woman that had appeared sometime while Jehilia talked. The Chiss woman had merely glanced at the Zabrak Jedi, holstering the sniper rifle and following Sharilia. Now Jehilia was stuck in a cave with the Chiss woman, and she had no idea what to expect. They were enemies; Jehilia had fully expected to fight the Imperial Agent when she had stumbled into the cave. Yet Rollishia didn’t do anything, only glancing up briefly before returning to cleaning her weapon. Did the Chiss woman also remember their previous encounter? Did Rollishia know that she was Sharilia’s sister? And if she did, then how did the Chiss woman know that?

Something prickled at the back of Jehilia’s mind, though she was unsure if it was the Force or just her curiosity. Either way, she had to know, “I know you remember me, Cypher.” Jehilia paused, making sure she had the Imperial’s attention before she asked, “What’s your relationship with my sister?”

Rollishia set aside her sniper rifle, gazing into the fire, “That’s … complicated.”

“Sharilia has made no attempt to contact me nor has she returned any of my own communication attempts,” Jehilia murmured. The fire’s light reflecting within her own eyes as she peered into it, “I just … need to know she’s all right.”

Rollishia clasped her hands together, her fingers twisting around her ring finger as if something was there. Jehilia noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye, though the Chiss woman caught herself and stopped. It almost looked like it was a nervous habit, _Wait, could they be …_ Jehilia thought to herself.

The Imperial agent was silent for several minutes. Jehilia was worried the other woman wouldn’t answer when Rollishia spoke up, “She’s … she’s been better.” The Chiss woman ran a hand through her raven hair, “She’s still conflicted about her encounter with you. She tries to hide it but … but I can see it.” Rollishia sighed softly, “I worry about her sometimes, too.”

Jehilia gazed at Rollishia over the flicker flames, “You didn’t answer my first question. What’s your relationship with my sister?” The Chiss woman merely grinned back and Jehilia had the strangest feeling that she already knew the answer. If it was what she thought it was … well, at least her younger sister had something in her life that made her happy.

Of course Jehilia wanted to be part of her sister’s life, it saddened her to no end that Sharilia wasn’t reaching out to her. Not that the Zabrak Jedi was going to give up on her sister – she had spent all of her life trying to find the younger Zabrak – and even if it took her to her dying days, Jehilia would continue to reach out to her sister. Perhaps though, if this Imperial agent and her sister were as close as Jehilia thought they were, then maybe there was something that she could do to start mending the rift. Jehilia could only hope that Sharilia would eventually become responsive.

The Zabrak Jedi reached out through the Force, trying to get a read from the Imperial agent. The Chiss woman was good; she could barely sense anything from the other woman. Still, if Jehilia trusted anything it was the Force, and the Force had led her here for whatever reason. Even if Rollishia did agree, and really, the Imperial woman didn’t have any reason to do what Jehilia wanted, it was worth the risk. If there was a possibility that she could reconcile with her sister, Jehilia had to take it … no matter what.

The storm outside finally started to lighten, Rollishia gathered her gear and made to leave. Jehilia’s voice stopped her at the cave’s entrance: “Tell my sister that I love her no matter what.” The Jedi’s voice lowered to a whisper, yet it seemed to echo around the cave, “And take care of her.”

Rollishia gave the briefest of nods in response, walking out of the cave and into the stormy night. Jehilia closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her face.


End file.
